


Baby It's Cold Outside

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during a fictional adventure circa season 2, Kara and Lee get stranded on an ice planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://taragel.livejournal.com/profile)[**taragel**](http://taragel.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011.

Lee and Kara were still on the ice planet’s surface when the Cylons jumped in and the fleet jumped away.

The water recovery mission had been all but complete when the Cylons appeared and they had a raptor programmed with emergency coordinates. Everything should have been fine.

Everything should have been fine, except somehow something somewhere deep within the raptor’s electronics array had frozen and the damned bird wouldn’t start. And of course with the electronics out, life support was down.

At least inside the raptor Lee and Kara were shielded from the icy winds that barrelled across the frozen tundra.

“We’d probably be better off in a cave,” Lee muttered around the third hour of their being stranded. His hands were too numb to continue the fine motor skills that fixing the raptor required. “At least there we could build a fire.”

Without looking up from what she was doing, Kara gestured outside at the endless plain of ice. “Look around, Lee! Do you see any caves? Do you see any _wood_? At least we have shelter and our flight suits.”

Designed for the unremitting cold of space, the flight suits at least kept the chill out. Not that they were especially comfortable. Or did any good for cold heads and hands.

Even shielded as they were, the raptor’s internal temperature was cooling as the metal froze. The sound of the wind buffeting against the ship didn’t help matters either.

“Lee.” Kara had noted his worried expression. “They’ll be back for us. They know exactly where we are. The Cylons will follow the fleet and Galactica will send someone for us. Tyrol will figure out the problem in no time and then yell at us for hurting one of his poor baby birds.”

He chuckled half-heartedly, thinking back to his father’s words, _If it were you, we’d never leave_. But the fleet had left, and even if they did make it back, Lee wasn’t sure how long he and Kara could survive down here.

“Lee!” Kara threw a spanner at him. It bounced harmlessly away from his foot. “Stop _worrying_! I’d almost think you didn’t want to be alone with me.”

She batted her eyelashes. The move looked silly even on the girliest of girls, on Starbuck it was downright ridiculous. Lee burst out laughing.

Kara shook her head in exasperation.

“We should probably try to sleep. It’ll be warmer, and we won’t notice that we’re hungry,” she suggested.

“Go ahead. I think I’m going to try to keep working awhile longer.”

Kara sighed and stood up.

Lee turned his attention to warming up his hands and trying to follow wires into the raptor’s controls. He startled badly when Kara wrapped her arms around him from behind and nuzzled her freezing nose against his neck.

“Erm, Kara? What are you doing?”

“Too cold to sleep alone,” she murmured. Her breath against his cheek made Lee shiver. “Come sleep with me, Lee Adama.”

From a survival perspective, Kara was right. From a fraught-with-emotional-complications point of view, she couldn’t be more wrong. But frak it, if Lee was going to freeze to death, he didn’t want to spend his last night resisting Kara _again_.

“Fine.”

*

Lee dreamed of summers camping in the woods, the pine scent of the forest almost astringent in his nose.

He burrowed deeper into the warmth of his sleeping bag and dreamed on.

*

“…Oh.”

“Well, I guess if you really _want_ to stay stranded on an ice planet snuggling, you _can_.”

Lee struggled to wakefulness and blinked blearily at the two silhouetted figures in the raptor’s open hatch.

At the same time he realized that he was all but wrapped around Kara, face buried in her hair so that he could smell her shampoo with every inhale.

“No! No!” Kara cried out, trying to remove herself from Lee. “Helo, don’t gooooooo!”  
The two figures stepped into the raptor. One of them went straight for the raptor’s control panels.

“What the frak did you two idiots do to my bird?” the Chief asked.

Kara and Lee exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

“Sorry, Chief,” Lee apologized when the giggles had died down. “It seemed like something was frozen in the electronics, but we couldn’t find it.”

He sighed. “I’ll have it fixed soon.”

“In the meantime we have breakfast and warmth on the other raptor,” Helo offered.

“ _Warmth_ ,” Lee sighed.

“ _Breakfast_ ,” Kara said reverently at the same time.

Helo laughed at both of them and gestured out the door.

As they staggered along the frozen ground Lee turned to Kara.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Last night.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you think happened last night, Apollo, but...”

“No. I just mean. For not letting me freak out. For keeping it together.”

Kara grinned at him. “My pleasure.”


End file.
